Rising Darkness
by Ragnarok and Requiem
Summary: Darkness falls overs Karakura Town as a new evil reveals itself
1. Chapter 1

"Hey"-Normal talking

"_Hey"-_Thinking

"**Hey"-**Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask Talking

"_**Hey"**_-Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask Thinking

**Unknown Location**

Ghost approaches and says "Captain two Espada have been spotted in Karakura Town." Ghost sees Morrgan eating Skittles "Did you get those skittles from my stash?" Morgan says "Maybe" Ghost tackles her for the Skittles. While Xalages thinks _"Fucking idiots." _Ghost says "No one takes my SKITTLES!" Ghost gets up and pulls out his sword while Morrgan draws her daggers. Amy freezes both Morrgan and Ghost in ice and says "No fighting in the presence of our lord." Amy then looks up to the dark figure setting on the throne and asks "What now my lord?" Then the dark figure looks at Amy and says "Thank you my dear for stopping their fight, now as for the Espada lets us go and see why Aizen sent them to Karakura Town." Xalages looks over and says "What about Morrgan and Ghost?" The dark figure looks at the frozen forms of Ghost and Morgan then raises his hand and shoots a jet of fire at the ice melting it. As the ice melts they both drop to the floor shaking then Ghost says "Damn that's cold" then Morrgan responds "Of course its cold its ice" Ghost responds "Your souls cold as ice" Morrgan flips Ghost off. Ghost then replies "Bitch I'll take that finger from you." The dark figure then looks at them both and says "Enough, you two are acting like children." Then Ghost says "But she started it" the dark figure looks at him and says "I don't care who started it I'll kill you both if you two don't stop." Morgan then bows to the dark figure and says "I'm sorry my lord for my behavior please forgive me." Ghost then mumbles "Fucking suck up." Morrgan then says "I heard that" Ghost then says "Good." The dark figure gets up out of his throne and says "Now then lets see what these Espada want." Then each figure disappears in a swirl of darkness.

Well this is my first story hope you like it and if I get enough reviews then I'll continue and I'll make It longer in the next chapter. And I know there are no bleach characters but they'll be in the next chapter.

P.S. And my friend wants to know what you think about Ghost since it was his idea for that character.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey"-Normal talking

"_Hey"-_Thinking

"**Hey"-**Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask Talking

"_**Hey"**_-Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask Thinking

Wells here's Chapter 2 of Rising Darkness, and I hope you like it.

**Karakura Town**

A Garganta opens over Karakura Town revealing the Espada Yammy and Ulquiorra who drop to the ground. Yammy turns to Ulquiorra and says "What's our objective." Then Ulquiorra replies "We here to find information on Ichigo Kurosaki." Then Yammy says "Then were is he?" Ichigo then appears ten feet in front of them. "Who the hell are you?" Then Yammy asks Ulquiorra "Is this the guy?" Ulquiorra replies "Yes" Yammy then cracks his knuckles while saying "This runt." Then laughs. Ichigo says "Who are you calling a runt" then goes into his Bankai.

The air starts growing cold and a sense of dread spreads through the area. A few feet a way five figures appear in a swirl of darkness. The figures look at Ichigo and the Espada while a figure the same height as Toshiro says "Just three people that's it" Then the figure to the left of the one that just talked looks at it and says "You can count that high, I'm shocked." Then the figure turns and says "I'll kill you." The tallest figure looks at the two and says "Stop talking now, or I'll rip out both your spines." The two figures then look at the tall one and say "sorry my lord."

Ichigo then looks at the mysterious figures thinking _"Who are these guys their spiritual pressure feels like a void." _Then the tallest figure says "Ah yes were are my manners let me introduce myself I am The Master, the ones on my right are Ghost and Morrgan, and the ones on my left are Amy and Xalages." Ichigo's eyes go wide and wonders _"Did this guy just read my mind." _Ghost then says "Bingo, and dude he does that a lot." Ichigo then asks the five figures "What are you doing here." Then Ghost appears in front of Ichigo an says "And why do you wanna know." Ghost then punches Ichigo in the stomach sending him into a building. Yammy then says "Holy shit he's fast." Morrgan then charges at Yammy and pulls out one dagger and swings it cutting Yammy vertically in half. As Ulquiorra wonder how they can be that fast, Xalages appears in front of him and punches him which sends him flying thirty feet back. As Ulquiorra stands back up wiping blood from the side of his mouth he thinks that _"If I hadn't seen that punch coming at the last second I would've lost my head, Aizen will want to know about this." _Ulquiorra then stands up and opens a Garganta and leaves.

The Master looks over at the building that Ichigo got sent into and says "Ghost try to be more subtle we don't want to attract unnecessary attention." Ghost walks over and says "I cause a crater in a building and she kills a dude." Then Morrgan says "True but I did it silently." Ghost then says "Unlike you I like taking the loud approach in makes it more fun." Amy says "Ghost you act like a child." Ghost then replies "Thanks I take that as a complement." The Master then says "Lets just leave before someone comes." Ghost the hastily asks "Can we go to the amusement park?" Morrgan replies "Be right back" and disappears for a few seconds. She then reappears and says "I'm back, and the amusement park is on fire." Ghost then says "Jackass." The five figures then disappear in a swirl of darkness.

**Hueco Mundo Aizen's Throne Room**

Ulquiorra finishes telling Aizen about what happened on his mission. Aizen then says "I'm very disappointed in you but the presence of these unknown figures is quite troublesome."

Well how was it not as long as I would have wanted but one of my friends wanted me to upload it as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey"-Normal talking

"_Hey"-_Thinking

"**Hey"-**Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask Talking

"_**Hey"**_-Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask Thinking

Here's Chapter 3. Oh and Luppi is taking Yammy's place as tenth Espada.

**Karakura Town Urahara's Shop**

As Ichigo slowly wakes up Urahara walks in "Ah glad your up Ichigo I thought that you would've been out for a few more hours." Ichigo looks over at Urahara and asks "Hat and clogs why am I here?" Urahara looks at Ichigo and says "I was hoping you could tell me what happened." Ichigo slowly sits and says "I confronted these two Hollows that had Zanpakuto's." Urahara interrupts Ichigo and says "Those would be Arrancar, hollows that have zanpakuto's." Ichigo then says "But that's not all there were these five dark figures that appeared, next thing I know one is in front of me then I was here, that's all I remember." Urahara starts to think about these dark figures then says "This could be troubling if they were able to take you out that easily we'll have to keep and eye out in the future, oh and Ichigo you might wanna rest before you leave." Urahara walks out of the room and Ichigo lays back down lost in thought.

**Hueco Mundo Aizen's Throne Room**

Grimmjow looks at Ulquiorra and says "You got your ass kicked." Ulquiorra replies "You would have been killed." Grimmjow says "I would've mopped the floor with them." Aizen then says "Well if you think you can do better then Ulquiorra then why don't you go and try." Grimmjow gets up and walks to the door. Aizen says "Grimmjow you should take Harribel and Luppi." Grimmjow says "Fine but if they get in my way I'll kill them." The three then leave.

**Unknown Location**

The five figures appear in a swirl of darkness while Ghost says "I'm so bored." Morrgan looks over and says "Your always bored." Ghost turns and replies "Get off my back women." Morrgan replies "You would like me on your back wouldn't you." Ghost replies "I don't like transvestites." Morrgan then kicks Ghost through the wall and says "And you wonder why you don't get any." Ghost raises his hand and says "I'll have more then you'll ever have in your lifetime." Morrgan then replies "That is were your wrong." Ghost replies "Just cause you've done the captain a few times doesn't mean much really." The Master says "She's done it with more then me." Ghost flash steps and tries to punch Morrgan but his fist is caught by Amy who throws Ghost back in the wall and says "What have I told you about fighting in front of our lord?" Ghost sits up and says "What's with you guys and throwing me into walls, and Amy won't always be around to save you." Ghost stands up and brushes himself off. The Master then says "Now then I want all of you to stay here until I get back." He then disappears. Ghost draws his sword and asks Morrgan "How about a sparring match then?" Morrgan then walks towards the door and says "I would but I don't want to hurt you." Ghost sprints at her and jumps into the air bringing his sword down. Morrgan turns around drawing her daggers but before their weapons collide they are both frozen by Amy. Ghost then falls to the ground. Amy then thaws them and says "No fighting, and Morrgan you have a mission." Ghost then says to Amy "You always ruin the fun." Amy then says "True, but if you didn't fight I wouldn't have to stop you." Morrgan then disappears. Ghost then says "How about if you beat me in a fight I'll won't eat Skittles for two weeks." Amy then replies "As you wish" and draws her rapier. Ghost then replies "Finally."

**Soul Society Underground Area were Ichigo Learned Bankai**

Renji Abarai was training how to use Zabimaru better. Renji yells "Hikotsu Taiho (Baboon Bone Cannon)" Zabimaru then launchers a concentrated blast of spiritual pressure. Renji says "I'm getting better at using my Bankai." Renji hears clapping to his left and turns to see a figure in a black cloak. The figure then says "Not bad for someone of your power level." Renji asks "Who are you?" The figure then lower their hood revealing the face of a eighteen year old girl with pitch black that sticks up in all directions (Think Harribel's hair but black) and green eyes. The figure then says "My name is Morrgan, and who are you?" Renji then says "Renji Abarai Lieutenant of Squad 6, and I'm afraid I'll have to take you in for questioning of how you got here." Morrgan then draws her daggers and says "I will have to kill you now." Morrgan then points her daggers at Renji and says "Burn to Ashes, Blaze." Then fire surrounds Morrgan forming a suite of fire armor with flaming wings form on her back. The heat is so intense the air becomes hard to breath. Renji then swings Zabimaru at her and says "Hikotsu Taiho" before the attack reaches though it is engulfed in flames canceling it out. Renji then send Zabimaru at Morrgan, as Zabimaru closes in Morrgan the flames shoot out and surround Zabimaru and shoot down the body toward Renji. Before the flames get to him he jumps back releasing his sword. When the flames die down Renji looks on in horror as there is nothing left of Zabimaru but ashes. Before he can move flames encircle him and then shoot at him covering his body, his screams only last for a few seconds before the fire goes back to the daggers Morrgan then puts the daggers away. She looks at the ashes of Renji and says "Weakling." before disappearing.

**Above Karakura Town**

A Garganta opens revealing Grimmjow, Harribel, and Luppi. Grimmjow looks around and says "Well were are these guys Ulquiorra was talking about?" A figure appears before them and says "I am The Master, and I'm here to offer you a chance to join me." Luppi looks at the Master and says " Why would we want to join a weakling like you." The Master replies "The offer wasn't to you but the other to." Before Luppi can reply a tail (Think the same tail that an alien has in Alien VS Predator) the tail then wraps around his head and crushes his skull with a sickening crunch. The tail then releases him as his body falls to the ground. As Grimmjow looks at the tail and sees that it is from the Master who then says "As you can see I wouldn't have a problem killing you two but you would be better use working for me." Grimmjow then replies "Not bad, I could've done better." The Master says "Now then if you join me Grimmjow you would get to kill Ulquiorra not to mention opponents that would offer you a challenge, and as for you Harribel you would have a place were you and your fraccion wouldn't have to worry about death and you would only have to fight when I asked you to but only if you wanted to, and if you don't I'll have to kill both of you so no one would know I was here." After that The Master raises his power to a level that makes it hard for both Grimmjow and Harribel to breath, he then lowers it back to what it was at and says "So what do you two say?" Grimmjow says "If you can give me a strong opponent you got a deal." the Master says "Excellent and what of you Harribel?" Harribel looks at him and says "I'll join you." The Master then says "Good then lets go." The Master then teleports them away.

So there it is Grimmjow and Harribel have joined The Master, and Renji and Luppi are dead. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey"-Normal talking

"_Hey" -_Thinking

"**Hey"-**Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask Talking

"_**Hey" **_-Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask Thinking

Here's Chapter 4. And as for the Espada Baraggan is 1, Ulquiorra is 2, Nnoitra is 3, Zommari is 4, Szayel is 5, Aaroniero is 6, Wonderweiss is 7, Dordonii is 8, Cirucci is 9, and Gantenbainne is 10.

**Unknown Location**

The Master appears with Grimmjow and Harribel. The Master looks around the room to see blood everywhere and Ghost lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He then walks over to Ghost and says "What happened here?" Ghost looks up and says "Bad fight between me and Amy." The Master replies "Your cleaning this up." Ghost says "Ah, come on give me a break I don't get to eat Skittles for two weeks now." The Master says "Not my problem." Ghost looks at Grimmjow and says "Whose the pussy with the blue hair?" Grimmjow says "Who the hell are you calling pussy, midget." (Ghost looks like Toshiro but with black hair, and brown eyes) Ghost appears in front of Grimmjow and knees him in the stomach as he falls over Ghost says "Whose the midget now." The Master then appears beside Ghost and hits him into the wall and says "Ghost don't attack our newest recruits." Ghost then yells out "There is contrite in my wounds!" The Master then says "Ignore it and go get patched up." Ghost limps out of the room. The Master then turns to Harribel and Grimmjow, who has stood up by now, and says "Now then you two talk to Amy to get your rooms, I'll tell you when you have a mission and if you have any questions just ask." Harribel then says "You said you would protect me and my fraccion, so where you telling me the truth or lying." The Master then says "I was telling the truth I'll go get them when Morrgan returns in a few hours now if that's all take the door to the right and send your Fraccion to you when I get them."

**Hueco Mundo Desert Seven Hours Later**

The three figures of Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun are walking through the desert when Sun-Sun says "I can't believe Harribel is gone." Apache says "And I can't believe Aizen kicked us out like we were trash." The next thing they know The Master appears in front of them. The three of them then jump back and draw there weapons, Mila-Rose then says "Who the are you, and why are you here." The Master replies "I am the Master, and your Harribel's Fraccion aren't you?" Apache then says "You you're the one who killed Harribel!" Apache then jumps at the Master bringing Cierva down, in a second her weapons are knocked out of her hand. The Master then grabs her by the throat and slams her into the ground, then throws her beside the other Fraccion members as she lands she starts coughing from the lack off oxygen. The Master then says "First of all I didn't kill Harribel she joined me, second she wanted me to bring you to her, third if you ever attack me again I'll personally break every bone in your body one by one, and you can ask questions later but let us go before someone finds us." Just then Starrk and Lilynette appear in front of them. Starrk then says "You, you're the one who Ulquiorra told use about." Starrk then draws his sword and says "Aizen said that if we saw you we were to bring you in." Lilynette then draws her sword and says to Starrk "Your actually going to fight!" The Master then says "You should join me and leave Aizen." Starrk asks "Why would I do that?" The Master then replies "If you join me, you would be able to sleep as much as you want, and as for you Lilynette you would get as much candy as you want." Lilynette then grabs Starrk by the collar and shacks him furiously and says "We are joining him now." Starrk says "Stop shacking me and we'll join." Lilynette then lets go of Starrk and starts jumping up and down saying "Yes, I get candy." The Master then says just don't eat Skittles in front of Ghost, and if you will stop jumping we can go." Lilynette then stops jumping, as The Master gets ready to teleport them he stops and looks over at a small sand dune and says "Come out or I'll kill you." As he finishes saying this a little girl with green hair and green cloak with a cartoon looking Hollow mask slowly steps out from behind the dune. The little girl then says "Don't hurt Nel, Nel was just playing tag." The Master then looks at her and says "You will come with use." Then Nel looks at the Master and asks "Why do I have to go with you." The Master replies "I don't want any witnesses, besides you could be of use to me." The Master then teleports them away.

**Ichigo's House**

Ichigo is talking to Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad about what to do about the Espada, The Master and the Master's followers. Rukia then say "So let me get this straight, you got beat in less then a minute by being hit once by someone who is shorter then you." Ichigo replies "Yeah." Rukia then falls back rolling around in laughter. Ichigo then yells "ITS NOT FUNNY, besides should we worry that I was able to be beaten so easily." At that Rukia then stops laughing and sits back up. Rukia then says "Well we should go report this to the Head Captain."

**Soul Society**

Ichigo finishes telling about the Espada and the Master. Yamamoto then says "Troubling that these Arrancar seem so strong and these mysterious enemies were able to beat you so easily even though you were able to fight Captain Kuchiki on equal ground not to mention cause use so much trouble." Ichigo replies "I said I'm sorry about that, besides what should we do?" Yamamoto then says "Since theses new foes seem so strong I'll send some back up incase they show up again." Yamamoto then looks over at Captain Hitsugaya and says "Captain Hitsugaya take your lieutenant and two others to the human world and make sure that the Arrancar and this new threat are stopped." Hitsugaya stands up and says "Hai, Captain Yamamoto." Yamamoto then says "Now then everyone else be on alert until we figure out who these new enemies are and what they want, dismissed." The Captains then start to leave, Hitsugaya then walks up to Ichigo and says "We'll be going with you to the human world, we'll require you to provide a place for use to stay." Ichigo then says "That's not my problem."

**Unknown Location**

As the group appears Amy walks up to the Master and says "My lord Harribel is still waiting for her fraccion and has started saying that you were lying to her." The Master replies "Take her fraccion to her to show her I was telling the truth, and give Starrk, Lilynette, and Nel a room for now." Amy says "Yes my lord, the rest of you follow me." Amy then leads them to the door when Ghost walks in and sees Lilynette and Nel and says "Finally someone shorter then me." Lilynette then glares at him and says "Who are you calling short were practically the same size." Ghost then starts to walk away but is stopped by the Master saying "Ghost come here." Ghost then walks over to him and asks "What do you want?" The Master then says "What have I told you about being rude to our guests?" Ghost replies "Me no speak English." The Master then punches Ghost sending him into the wall and says "Ghost I'm giving all your candy to Lilynette." Ghost then shrugs and says "I can get more." Ghost then gets out of the wall and says "If there's nothing for me to do here I have better things to do." Ghost then walks out of the room. Ghost then walks back in and says "Has anybody seen my sword?" The Master replies "It's probably in your room." Ghost then says "It wasn't in there I checked." The Master says "Well look again." Ghost replies "Fine, I'll look again." Ghost then walks out of the room. Morrgan then walks into the room and asks "My lord what is my next mission." The Master replies "I have an idea but first go get Ghost I have a mission for him as well." Morrgan replies "Yes my lord." Morrgan then walks out of the room to go find Ghost.

**Hueco Mundo Aizen's Palace**

Aizen looks at the new Espada and frowns, thinking that the Espada are severally weakened due to the loss of Starrk, Harribel, Grimmjow, Yammy, and Luppi. He then says "Now that everyone is here let us get down to business, since we have lost so many powerful members we have been dealt a devastating blow to are strength but we still have enough power to bring my plans to fruition." Baraggan then says "If I were leading the Espada I wouldn't have let this many of use be killed." Aizen replies "I doubt this new enemy seems strong from what Ulquiorra said and the fact that they have taken out some of the strongest Espada without much trouble." Ulquiorra then says to Aizen "If you want I could take some Hollow with me to Karakura town to lure out this new menace and strike a deal with them to help fight Soul Society." Aizen looks at Ulquiorra and says "Excellent idea Ulquiorra if they joined use Soul Society would stand no chance, or at least Soul Society would weaken them enough for use to kill these figures without much problem. Ulquiorra you have my permission for your plan go and don't fall me." Ulquiorra stands up and says "Yes lord Aizen." Ulquiorra then walks out of the room.

**Karakura Town**

A Garganta opens revealing Ulquiorra and around a hundred Hollows including Menos. Ulquiorra then looks over and sees Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika running towards them. As the group stops they look around seeing all the Hollows just standing there watching them. Rukia says "Look at all the Hollows." Ichigo looks at Ulquiorra and asks "Why are you here?" Ulquiorra replies "I'm not here for you Soul Reaper I'm here for someone else and if you do not leave you will be killed." Ichigo then says "Well what ever your up to it won't work, I'll stop you." Ulquiorra then says "Fine if you won't leave, Hollows kill…" Before he can finish his sentence there is a massive spike in spiritual pressure to his left. He turns and sees five dark figures standing there. Ulquiorra then turns to the tallest figure and says "Lord Aizen has a proposition for you." The Master replies "And what would that be?" Ulquiorra says "He would like you to join us to destroy Soul Society." Ichigo then says "Hey I'm still here." Ulquiorra looks over at Ichigo and says "Leave or you will be killed." Ulquiorra then turns back to the Master and says "So what is your answer?" The Master replies "My answer is…"

There's Chapter 4 hope you like, so please review and tell me what you think. And next time will The Master join Aizen or not?


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey"-Normal talking

"_Hey" -_Thinking

"**Hey"-**Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask Talking

"_**Hey" **_-Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask Thinking

Here's Chapter 5. I hope you like it, so lets begin

**Karakura Town**

The Master replies "My answer is no." Ulquiorra looks at him and says "If you won't join use you will have to be killed, Hollows kill them," The Hollows then move towards the Master who raises his hand. Black fire erupts from his hand right at the Hollows. The fire quickly engulfs all the Hollows and heads for Ulquiorra who barely dodges the flames by jumping into the air.

As Ulquiorra looks down and sees the fire and how easily all the Hollows were killed. Ulquiorra looks at his arm and sees that his left sleeve has a little black flame on it, the flame then starts to cover his arm. He then draws his sword and cuts his arm before the fire can spread any further. His arm starts to regenerate, he then looks at the Master and sees that there are only for figures standing there. Ulquiorra thinks_ "Were is the fifth one?" _He then looks down at his chest and sees a rapier sticking through it from the back. Amy then pulls out her blade and jumps back a few feet. Ulquiorra turns to look at her and says "Your attacks won't harm me I can heal anything that's none lethal. Amy then smiles and says "I wasn't trying to kill you I was trying to get your attention, now that your paying attention I'll kill you."

Ulquiorra raises his blade and says "Enclose, Murcielago." Ulquiorra then states "In this form, I'll be able to kill you all without much trouble." Amy replies "That form will have no effect on what I'm about to do to you." She then raises her rapier at Ulquiorra who charges at her but before he reaches her he feels and intense pain in his chest which makes him stop and double over clutching his chest. He looks down and sees the wound Amy inflected on him reopen and the blood start to seep out. The blood then starts moving towards Amy's rapier and starts to form around the blade. Ulquiorra looks up in horror and asks "What.. what are you doing to me?" Amy then smiles at him and says "That would be one of my powers, it allows me to manipulate any liquid or anything made of liquid." Ulquiorra's blood starts to come out of his eyes, ears, and mouth, and starts to go towards Amy rapier. The blood then starts to go out faster until Ulquiorra's body falls down to the ground. Amy then appears beside the Master and says "He is dead." The Master replies "Good, now then for the Soul Reapers."

**Soul Society Ten Minutes Earlier**

A Soul Reaper runs up to Captain Yamamoto and says "Sir we have a problem there has been a large Hollow sighting in Karakura Town." Yamamoto says "How big of a threat?" The Soul Reaper replies "Apparently a Hundred Hollows plus an Arrancar." Yamamoto says "Hm, that could be a problem, you are dismissed." As the soul reaper leaves Yamamoto sends a hell butterfly to get Captain Shunsui and Nanao.

**Karakura Town**

The Master looks over at Ichigo and says "How about all of you just grovel at my feet and I might not kill you." Ichigo then says "No way in hell." Ichigo then charges towards The Master. Morrgan then appears in front of Ichigo and knees him in the chin she then punches him in the gut sending him flying back into a building. Ghost then says "It's good!" The Master then hits Ghost in the back of the head. Ghost rubs the back of his head and says "Ow." Toshiro then asks "Who are you?" The Master then replies "I am the Master, and these are my lieutenants, now then If you would, kneel before me."

Rangiku replies "You should at least take me on a date, before I do what you say." Amy then appears in front of Rangiku and grabs her by the throat and says "Don't say things like that to my lord, you whore." Ghost then appears next to Yumichika and punches him in the face and sends him flying, Ikkaku swings his sword at Ghost who dodges and kicks him in the head sending him to the ground. Ghost then grabs Ikkaku by his collar and throws him towards Yumichika, who gets knocked down by Ikkaku. Xalages appears in front of Rukia and punches her in the gut knocking the air out of her. He then grabs her by the hair and throws her towards some trees. As she slams into it she falls down unconscious. Toshiro charges at Xalages but a tail swings at him forcing him to block. He then jumps back as the tail heads toward him, he swings his sword at it, the tail then dodges and wraps around Toshiro pinning his arms at his sides. The tail then starts squeezing him until he falls unconscious.

The Master then drops Toshiro and says "If this is the best the Soul Society has to offer then they are weaker then I thought." The Master then turns to see Amy drop Rangiku and knees her in the stomach. Rangiku falls over coughing up blood, Amy then kicks Rangiku sending smashing through some trees, and skipping on the ground for twenty feet. The Master then says to Amy "Calm down we don't want to kill everyone just yet." Amy then sighs and replies "Yes, my lord." As the other lieutenants walk up to the Master, Ghost then says "That was boring." The Master replies "True, but what were you expecting."

The Master then looks over and sees Shunsui flash steps into the clearing followed by Nanao. Shunsui looks around and sees Toshiro and the others, he then looks at Nanao and asks "I thought there was supposed to be Hollows here Nanao, from the looks of it I would say something else happened." Shunsui then looks over and sees the Master and says "You, did you do this?" The Master then replies "Yes, I did." Shunsui then sets the two blades against each other in a cross says "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyokotsu." He then pulls them apart after finishing his command. He says to the Master "If you did this then I must fight you." Shunsui then looks at Nanao and says "Get back I don't want you to get caught in the cross fire." Nanao then steps back a few feet Master launches a cero at Shunsui who dodges it. Shunsui then says "You'll have to do better then that to hit me." The Master replies "Who said I was trying to hit you." Shunsui looks over and sees the cero heading for Toshiro. Shunsui then flash steps in front of the cero and blocks it with his Zanpakuto. The Master then appears behind Nanao and wraps his tail around her and says to Shunsui "If you move Soul Reaper I'll kill your lieutenant." Shunsui says "If you harm her I'll make you regret it." The Master replies "No you won't Soul Reaper cause no harm will befall her unless you try to attack me." Shunsui then reseals his Zanpakuto and says "Hand over Nanao and I'll let you leave." The Master then grins and says "I don't think your in a position to barter with me." The Master then disappears along with his lieutenants.

**Unknown Location**

The Master appears followed by the others. The Master turns to the Nanao and says "Now then I want you to tell me what are Soul Society's defenses." Nanao then looks away from him. The Master then tightens his tail around her causing her to grunt in pain. He then says "If you don't talk you will be tortured." He then turns to his lieutenants and says "I have things to do so I want one of you to watch her until I'm done." Ghost walks out of the room. Morrgan says "I can watch her for a few hours my lord." The Master replies "Good." He then walks away but stops and turns around and says "Ow, and Morrgan if you would when you see Ghost kick him for leaving the room." Morrgan then says "As you wish my lord." The Master then walks out of the room. Ghost then walks back in and says "What did I miss?" Morrgan then walks over to him and kicks him into the wall. Ghost then yells out "Damn it you whore!" Morrgan then says "The Master told me to do that."

**Karakura High Two Days Later**

Ichigo is setting in class talking to Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. The teacher (Mr. Spencer) then walks into the class and says "Everyone I need your attention, today we have two new students." The door opens revealing one male student and one female student. The male student is a little over four feet tall, with brown eyes, and black hair(same hair style as Toshiro). The female student is over five feet tall, has blue eyes and black hair(same hair style as Harribel). Mr. Spencer then says "These are our new students Jake Shan and Mira Shan." Jake then says "Hey." Mira then smiles and says "It's nice to meet you all." Mr. Spencer then tells Jake and Mira "Please sit down an any empty seat for now." Jake sits at the very back of the class, while Mira takes a seat next to Orihime.

There's Chapter 5 hope you like please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey"-Normal talking

"_Hey" -_Thinking

"**Hey"-**Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask Talking

"_**Hey" **_-Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask Thinking

Here's Chapter 6. And I am going to kick, or punch Ghost into a wall in every chapter.

**Karakura High**

Ichigo and his friends are on the roof when Orihime walks up leading Jake and Mira. Ichigo looks over at Orihime and says "Why are they following you." Orihime replies "Mr. Spencer asked me to show them around the school and make them feel welcomed here." Mira then says "Hi, my names Mira and this is my little brother Jake." Jake says "Don't call me little." Ichigo then says "Well, my names Ichigo and this is Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Uryu, and Chad." Rangiku then runs over to Jake and grabs him and starts to hugs him and says "Captain he looks just like you!" Jake then says "C…can't…breath." Toshiro then says "Matsumoto release him your killing him." Rangiku drops Jake and walks over to Toshiro, while Jake gasps for breath. Jake then stands up and says "I'm good, I'm good." Ichigo then starts to say something but is cut off by a load noise in the distance.

**Kurosaki House Minutes Earlier**

Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu sitting around talking. Isshin asks Karin "How has Soccer been going lately?" Karin is about to reply when the door bell rings. Isshin gets up and walks to the door and opens it seeing a man in a black cloak standing there. Isshin asks "Can I help you?" The man replies "Yes, is Ichigo Kurosaki here?" Isshin replies "No he is not, but why are you looking for my son?" The man says "So you are his father, well then if Ichigo is not here I'll have to kill you to lure him out." The man then punches Isshin sending him through the hospital and into the street. Isshin stands up and sees the man walk through the hole in the house and says "Who are you and why are you looking for Ichigo?" The man replies "My name is Xalages and I am here to kill him."

Isshin then goes to his Soul Reaper form and draws Engetsu and says "If you go any where near my family I'll kill you." Xalages then holds out his and an a scythe appears in it. He then says "Your gonna fight me, ha what a joke." Xalages jumps at Isshin and swings his scythe. Isshin brings up Engetsu and blocks the blade, Xalages then kicks Isshin in the stomach sending him back. Isshin then retaliates by flash steps behind Xalages and swings his sword. Xalages spins around and brings the handle up to block Isshin's blade. Xalages then pushes Isshin away and swings his scythe at Isshin.

Isshin jumps back and is about to attack when he sees his arm is cut. Isshin then thinks _"How did my arm get cut." _Xalages sees the look of confusion on his face and says "The cut was caused by my power, I can control wind which means I can extend my reach of my attack to as long as I want." Xalages then brings his scythe down vertically. Isshin jumps to the side as the attack leaves a big gash in the ground and the building behind him. Xalages then appears behind him a swings his scythe down cutting Isshin's left off. Isshin then swings Engetsu at Xalages and says "Getsuga Tensho." The attack hits Xalages sending him flying into the building behind him and causing the building to crumble on him. Isshin looks at where the building was and says "You were a tough opponent but I won." Isshin then turns around but stops when he hears a laugh coming from the rubble.

Xalages stands up and says "You didn't think an attack that weak could kill me did you?" Isshin turns to him and looks on in horror and thinks _"How can he not have a scratch on him." _Xalages then swings his scythe at Isshin who dodges with it barely cutting his leg. Xalages then appears behind Isshin and swings his scythe causing the blade to pierce Isshin's chest. Xalages pulls his scythe out and steps back as Isshin falls down. Yuzu and Karin runs up to Isshin's body and start crying. Xalages then looks down and thinks _"The Master said he wanted to me to bring back hostages, I guess they will do." _Xalages then points his hand at Yuzu and Karin and surround them in a dark sphere that disappear followed by Xalages.

**Hueco Mundo**

Gin is walking through the halls to Aizen's throne room to info him of Ulquiorra's demise. _"Aizens gonna be upset, since we keep losing Espada like their flies." _Gin walks into a large hall and stops. He turns around and sees a women in black armor and a fox mask standing there. He then says "Who might you be." The women replies "I am called Fox, and I am here to kill you." Gin then chuckles and says "I don't think that you can." before Gin can draw his sword Tosen appears beside him and says "Gin lord Aizen wishes you to hurry up, I'll take care of our guest." Gin then replies "No fare I want to kill her." Gin then draws Shinso and points it at Fox and says "Shoot to kill, Shinso." His sword flies toward Fox.

Fox brings up her sword deflecting Gin's Zanpakuto and says "So that is your power, being able to extend your sword at high speeds to kill your enemy." Fox say "Now lets see if you are worth fighting." Fox then points her sword at Gin and says "Shoot to kill, Kitsune." Fox's blade shoots out at Gin. The blade pierces his left shoulder, as Gin looks shocked that Fox's swords in his shoulder. Gin then says "H…how?" Fox replies "Kitsune can copy someone's Zanpakuto ability and allows me to use it anytime I want."

Fox then brings her sword down across Gins waste cutting him in half. Tosen then looks at Fox and starts to draw Suzumushi but is stopped by Fox's hand holding it in place. Tosen looks beside him at Fox _"I didn't even see her move." _Fox then says "I think I'll take your sword's abilities as well." Fox then swings her sword cutting Tosen's head off. She then look picks up Tosen's sword and examines it before throwing it down and disappearing.

**Kurosaki House**

Ichigo and his friends are running towards were they heard the load noise when they reach Kurosaki Hospital. As they stop and see people and an ambulance there. Ichigo makes his way through the crowd and sees his dad laying on a stretcher. Ichigo starts to runs up to him but is stopped by a Police officer "Hey stay back kid, this is a crime seen." Ichigo yells "He's my dad!" The officer lets Ichigo run over to Isshin. The Medics put Isshin in the Ambulance, and are closing the door but Ichigo stops them and jumps in the Medic closes the door then the Ambulance drives toward the Hospital. Ichigo's friends then run towards the Hospital.

**Karakura Hospital **

Ichigo is leaning over Isshin's bed crying while the others are talking outside the room. Rukia asks Toshiro "What could have happened, I didn't see any Hollows or Arrancar, and our Soul Pagers didn't go off." Toshiro responds "Maybe it was the Master and his group." Rukia replies "It could have been but why attack Ichigo's dad?" Toshiro says "Maybe he is trying to hurt us through the ones we care about think about if first Nanao for Shunsui then Isshin for Ichigo." Rukia says "That could be it but why not just attack us straight out since last time we fought him and his group we lost." Ikkaku then says "That's an understatement."

Toshiro then says "We better tell Soul Society about this new development." Toshiro then hears someone yell "Toshiro" Toshiro turns around and sees Momo running up to him, Toshiro says "Momo what are you doing here?" Momo replies "Well Captain Unohana fully healed me and said I should get out to get the kinks out of my system, and Captain Yamamoto needed someone to inform you that Renji Abarai has been murdered and we have some information on this Master, so I volunteered." Rukia then says "Renjis dead how?" Momo replies "We don't know the exact details but we tracked his spiritual energy to its last known location and found nothing but ashes, and Test performed by Captain Kurotsuchi proves that those ashes were Renji."

Toshiro says "Momo you mentioned that some information about the Master what is it?" "Yes, please tell us what information you have about me." They all turn to look down the hall and see the Master standing there. Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichika swallow the Mod Souls and draw their swords. Toshiro says "Why are you here, and why did you kill Ichigo's dad?" The Master responds "I have my reasons for being here, and you aren't mad that I had Renji killed?' Rukia says "You had him killed!" Rukia then runs forward and swings Sode no Shirayuki at the Master who catches it in his hand he then grabs Rukia by the throat as she struggles he lifts her up to his eyes level and says "You are a feisty one but I'll fix that." The Master then forces Rukia to look into his eyes.

The others look on as Rukia goes limp dropping her Zanpakuto, the Master then drops her to the ground. He then looks at Momo as his tail wraps around Rukia's head and says "If you value her life I want you to come here and tell me what Soul Society knows about me." Momo gulps and slowly starts walking up to him. Toshiro then stops Mom and says "How do we know that if we tell you what you want to know you won't just kill Rukia anyway?" The Master replies "You don't know you just have to trust I'll keep my word." Toshiro lets Momo walk up to the Master. "She then says "We have discovered that you have spies in Soul Society and that you are as powerful as Captain Yamamoto if not stronger." The Master replies "That is it, I really am giving you Soul Reapers to much credit." The Master then throws Rukia over towards Ikkaku who grabs her. The Master's arm shoots forward into Momo's chest and out the back. Toshiro yells "MOMO!" He then charges at the Master who disappears letting Momo's body fall to the ground. Toshiro then kneels over Momo's body and starts to cry. Rangiku leans over Toshiro to comfort him.

**Unknown Location**

The Master appears and is greeted by Fox who says "My lord, my mission was a success and as a bonus I was able to kill Tosen." The Master replies "Good, now then bring the others here so we can discuss some future plans." Fox says "Yes my lord." She then walks out of the room to get the others. The Master then walks over to his throne and sits down.

Minutes later the Master and his lieutenants are waiting for Ghost to get there. Ghost finally walks in and sees Harribel and her Fraccion and say "When did we get so many hot girls in the castle." Morrgan then appears in front of Ghost and swings her leg. Ghost says "Not the face." The kick hits him sending him into the wall. Morrgan then walks back to her seat. Ghost says "That was a complement." The Master says "Ghost please take your seat." Ghost stand up and limps to his seat.

The Master say "Now then let us begin." Morrgan says "My lord I have gotten the Soul Reaper to give some information regarding Soul Society's defenses." The Master says "Good, and you Xalages?" Xalages speaks up "My lord I was unable to locate Ichigo Kurosaki but I did manage to kill his father and brought you his sisters as hostages." The Master responds "You at least gave Ichigo a reason to try and fight us." Amy then says "My lord your new experiment has completed it's combat tests and is ready for a field test." The Master replies "Excellent this will allow us to move our plans up ahead of schedule." Fox then says "My lord with the death of Gin, Tosen, and some of the Espada don't you think Aizen will try to attack use with everything he has left?" The Master replies "Of course he will, but we have other things to do right now, so we will worry about Aizen when he makes the first move, now then you are all dismissed." They all stand up to leave.

**Vizard's Warehouse**

Shinji is talking with the other Vizards about the appearance of so many Hollows and Soul Reapers. Lisa says "Relax Shinji it's not as if anyone knows were here." Rose says "Lisa is right just calm down." Shinji replies "If they find use we would be sentenced to death." Hiyori then punches Shinji in the face and says "Calm down dumbass!" Shinji says "Don't hit me midget." Hiyori grabs Shinji by his collar and says "WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET?"

"Well you are short." The Vizards towards the voice and sees the Master standing there. Hiyori says "What did you just say." The Master replies "Your short." Hiyori lets go of Shinji and starts to walk over to the Master but is stopped by Shinji. Shinji asks "Who are you, and how did you get in here?" The Master replies "I am the Master, and I it was not hard to get in through that weak barrier." Kensei stands up and says "Leave, you are in way over your head." The Master replies "Is that a threat?" Kensei says "of course it is you idiot." The Master says "Well then if you want to fight I guess I can spare a few minutes to kill you." Shinji steps in front of Kensei and says "Kensei we don't want to hurt someone who has done nothing to use." The Master says "You should listen to him, I didn't come here to kill you, just to warn you that if you try to help defend Soul Society then I will kill you."

Shinji says "What do you mean defend Soul Society." The Master replies "I am going to destroy Soul Society." The Vizard stare in shock that the Master could attack Soul Society. Shinji says "We may not like Soul Society but we can't let you destroy it, that would cause chaos in the world." The Master replies "Exactly with out Soul Reapers to help souls cross over they would become Hollows, and the Hollows would attack humans causing the destruction the planet and all it's inhabitants." The Vizard draw their Zanpakuto's and get ready to fight the Master.

The Master asks "Do you really plan to fight me?" Shinji replies "We won't let you kill all those people." The Master holds his hand out in front of him and summons a katana with a black handle and a red blade. He then says "Since there's just eight of you I'm fighting I won't use my real sword." Love runs toward the Master, as Love reaches him he brings his Zanpakuto down. The Master grabs Love's sword with his left arm and stabs Love in the head with his sword. The Master pulls his sword out and allows Love to fall to the floor. The Master then disappears and reappears behind Hachigen he then swings his sword cutting Hachigen's head off.

Kensei then says "Blow it away, Tachikaze." (Also the other Vizard have also released their Shikai at this time) He then charges his energy blast and releases it at the Master. The Master raises his hand and shoots a ball of dark energy at it, it hits Kensei's attack and goes through it toward Kensei. Kensei jumps out of the way, as he looks towards the Master, he appears in front of Kensei and punches him in the face sending him flying into the wall. The Master looks up and sees Hiyori bring Kubikiri Orochi down at him. He raises his sword up and blocks her attack. Lisa then appears behind him and swings Haguro Tonbo at him. He grabs it with his hand he then pushes Hiyori away and stabs Lisa in the stomach. He pulls his sword out and kicks her into the wall.

He turns and sees a cero heading for him, he holds his sword up and cuts the cero in half. He looks over at were the kick came from and sees Mashiro with her Hollow mask on. She then swings her leg at him causing a cero to shoot at him, again he cuts it in half. He then appears behind her and pulls his fist back but is stopped by Kinshara wrapping around his arm. He then swings his sword cutting the whip in half. He then appears behind Rose and aims his arm at Rose's head and releases a blast of dark energy which completely vaporizes Rose's head.

Kensei then appears behind the Master and releases a energy blast point blank range. When the smoke clears the Master is standing there unharmed and says "You'll have to do better then that." He then swings his sword down cutting Kensei from the left shoulder to the to his right hip. Mashiro then runs toward the Master and swings her leg releasing a cero the Master then appears behind Mashiro and knees Mashiro in the face shattering her mask and launching her into the air the Master then appears above her and punches her sending her smashing her into the ground causing a crater to appear. Shinji appears behind the Master and swings Sakanade an arc towards him, the Master brings his sword up to block. He then punches Shinji in the face and turns to block an attack by Hiyori he then pushes her back and swings his sword across her stomach causing her to fall to the ground. Shinji looks over and sees Hiyori fall to the ground. Shinji then puts his hand over his face and summons his Hollow mask and charges the Master.

The Master brings his sword up and black fire surrounds his blade as Shinji gets closer the Master then swings his sword releasing a wave of dark fire. Shinji tries to dodge but the fire hits his sword and burns through it and hits him incinerating him. The Master then looks descends to the ground and walks over to were Hiyori is laying. She looks up at him and says "Go ahead and kill me." She coughs up some blood. The Master replies "I won't kill you I have use for you yet." Hiyori is about to reply but blacks out do to blood loss. The Master then raises his hand incasing her in a sphere of dark energy. He then walks over to Lisa's body and does the same he then disappears followed by Hiyori and Lisa.

**Unknown Location**

The Master appear followed by the sphere holding Hiyori and Lisa. Amy walks up to the Master and asks "My lord, why did you bring these two back with you?" The Master replies "I have my reasons, now then have these two fixed up and then have them thrown into a cell for now." Amy replies "Yes my lord."

There's chapter 6. The Vizard are mostly wiped out, Isshin, Gin, and Tosen are dead, and I introduced a new lieutenant. So review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Hey"-Normal talking_

"_Hey" -_Thinking

"**Hey"-**Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask Talking

"_**Hey" **_-Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask Thinking

Here's Chapter 7.

**Karakura High School Roof 1 Week Later**

Ichigo is finally back in class after grieving for the death of his dad and the disappearance of his sisters, and Toshiro is still upset over Momo's death. Ichigo is discussing what they should do about the Master with Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Chad, and Uryu. Orihime is talking with Tatsuki and Mira when Chizuru grabs Orihime from behind and squeezes her breast and says "Hime I haven't felt something this soft since the last time I did this." Chizuru is punched in the face by Tatsuki who says "Stop doing that!"

Jake walks up to Ichigo and says "So guys how was your week?" Ichigo replies "Bad." Toshiro says "If you don't mind we are kind of busy here so leave." Rangiku grabs Jake in a hug and squeezes him and says "But captain he's just curious." Toshiro says Rangiku let him go and he can't stay." Rangiku pouts "Captain your no fun." She then releases Jake who falls to ground and starts twitching. Mira walks over to him and dumps a bucket of cold water on Jake making him jump up and says "What the fuck was that!" Mira replies "I needed to get you up somehow." Jake says "Next time make it warm water damn." Jake looks at Ichigo and says "Are you still depressed about your dad?" Ichigo replies "Fuck off." Jake grins and says "Touchy." Ichigo stands up and say "What does that mean!"

Jake says "It just means your very touchy on the subject dumbass." Ichigo then says grabs Jake with his left hand and pulls his right fist back and punches at Jake. Ichigo's fist is stopped by Mr. Spencer's hand who says "Attacking a classmate will get you in serious trouble Mr. Kurosaki." He then lets go of Ichigo who releases Jake, he then says "Since you didn't actually hit him and he said it about you father I'll let this one slide." Jake then says "What's the problem Ichigo can't punch me?" Mr. Spencer looks at Jake and says "You on the other hand have no reason to say that to Ichigo, and you will receive a detention." Jake shrugs and says "I've had worse."

**Above Karakura Town**

Fox followed by three other figures appear above Karakura Town. One of them looks to Fox and says "So what did our Master want use to do?" Fox replies "He wanted use to inform Ichigo of what happened to his sisters." The one who spoke earlier says "So lets go find him." Fox says "No we are going to let him come to use." Fox then start to release a large amount of spiritual pressure.

**Karakura High**

Ichigo and his group feel the large amount of spiritual pressure. Ichigo asks the others "Do you feel that?" Toshiro replies "Yes." They all eat their mod souls and race toward the source of the spiritual pressure.

**Above Karakura Town**

Fox feels a spike in spiritual pressure and looks over to see Ichigo and the others coming towards her. Her other companions turn toward were she is looking. As Ichigo's group arrives he says "I'll make you pay for what you did to my family!" Fox replies "I was not the one who killed your father, that was a lieutenant named Xalages." Ichigo says "I don't care I'm gonna kill you and everyone who works with you!" He then charges toward Fox, as he gets close the two shortest figures behind Fox appears in front of Ichigo with one punching Ichigo in the face and the other kicking him in the stomach. Fox looks at Toshiro and Rangiku and says "I guess I'll fight you two." The other figure the says "And that leaves me these two." Looking at Yumichika and Ikkaku he charges at them.

Fox then draws Kitsune and say "I hope you two are more of a challenge then my last two opponents." Toshiro draws Hyorinmaru and says "Reign over the Frosted Heavens." Rangiku draws Haineko and gets into a fighting stance. Toshiro swings his Hyorinmaru at Fox causing a wave of ice at Fox who dodges it and charges Toshiro. She swings her sword at Toshiro who is able to bring his sword up in time to block it. Rangiku then tries to cut Fox in the back but Fox disappears and reappears behind her and swings hers sword but it is stopped by Toshiro. He then jumps back and swings Hyorinmaru at Fox creating a wave of ice that goes towards her. Fox brings Kitsune up blocking the Ice. She then points her sword at Toshiro and says "Shoot to kill, Kitsune." The blade shoots out towards Toshiro who barley dodges it.

Ikkaku swings Hozukimaru at the figure dodges under it and punches him in the gut. Yumichika swings Ruri'iro Kujaku at the figure who spins his torso a hundred and eighty degree turn and block Yumichika's blade and punches him in the face. The figure's lower body then turns to match the top half. The figure then spreads his arms to each side and claws come out of his finger tips. Seeing that this figure has got his weapon out Ikkaku and Yumichika both release their Zanpakuto and get into a fighting stance. The figure charges at Yumichika who brings his sword up to block the swipes the figure makes at him. Ikkaku then gets behind the figure and swings his Zanpakuto down cutting the figures arm off. The figure then jumps back as Ikkaku says "How are you gonna fight both of use with only one arm?" The figure holds out his hand and his severed arm flies into his hand he then holds it up to were it got cut and releases it he then starts moving it around.

Ichigo swings at one of the figures who dodges it, Ichigo then brings his sword up and blocks a knife attack by the other figure he then pushes it back and swings his Zanpakuto at the figure who jumps back. The other figure then swings it's knife at Ichigo's head causing him to jump back. He then raises his sword and brings it down and says "Getsuga Tensho" The figures jump to either side to dodge Ichigo's attack. He then charges at the one on his left and swings Zangetsu down barely cutting it's arm and then punches it in the stomach sending it crashing into the other one.

Rangiku looks at Fox and thinks _"That's Gin's move, how does she know it?" _She is to distracted to notice Fox's blade flying towards her, by the time she notices it she tries to dodge but gets a cut across her left side. Fox then appears in front of her and punches her in the face and then swings her sword down at her. Toshiro intercepts the attack by swinging Hyorinmaru at Fox who is forced to dodge. Rangiku says "Thanks captain." Toshiro replies "Thank me later." Fox then says "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Kitsune." She then swings Kitsune at them causing a ice dragon to fly towards them.. Toshiro looks on in shock seeing his own attack used against him. He tries to dodge but the attack hits him freezing him in a block of ice sending him plummeting to the ground. Rangiku says "Captain!" She looks at Fox and says "Growl, Haineko." Haineko flies toward Fox who creates another ice dragon and sends it at Rangiku. The ice dragon hits Haineko and freezes the pieces and continues toward Rangiku. She jumps to the side but the dragon follows her and slams into her freezing her solid. As she falls to the ground Fox looks over to see how her partners are holding up.

Ikkaku and Yumichika stare in shock as the figure reattaches it's arm. The figure then laughs and charges toward them. He swings his claw at Ikkaku's head who blocks the attack. The figure brings his other arm up and swings it at him catching Ikkaku in the side and leaving five big gashes in his side. The figure then kicks Ikkaku in the head causing him to fall to the ground. The figure brings his hand up to block an attack by Yumichika, the figure stabs Yumichika in the stomach with its other hand. The figure pulls it out allowing Yumichika to join his comrades on the ground.

At this time Ichigo and the two figures are standing across from each other. The figures are breathing heavily with one's arm cut from the elbow up and the other with a small cut on it's shoulder. Ichigo, who has released his Bankai, is faring little better, with cuts along his some of his body from the two figures knives. The next thing he knows he feels a intense pain in his shoulder, he looks over and sees a sword sticking out of his shoulder and the figure with a Fox mask holding the handle. Fox says to the other figures "We have wasted to much time here." She then says to Ichigo "You want to know were your sisters are then ask the two you just fought." Ichigo looks over at the two figures who raise their hands up and lower their hood revealing Karin and Yuzu.

Ichigo looks on in shock as Yuzu says "Ichigo why did you hurt us we just wanted to play." Ichigo says "K..Karin…Yuzu…why?" Karin replies "The Master offered us something we couldn't refuse." Fox then pulls her blade out and swings it cutting Ichigo's left arm off, she then kicks him sending crashing into a building. Fox then sheaths her sword and says "Now that they are dealt with lets go." The figures then disappear.

**Hueco Mundo**

Aizen is sitting on his throne when Zommari walks up to Aizen and says "Lord Aizen, we have assembled a large force of Hollows to attack the Master when you are ready." Aizen replies "Good now then we just have to wait for him to reveal himself." Aizen then sees a figure appear in the room. The figure then says "If you want to kill the Master I can help you." Aizen says "And why would one of his own servants want to kill him." The figure replies "I am only working for him cause he gave me power, but I want more power to rule everything he does since he is undeserving of the power he has and it should be mine." Aizen says "Why would I help you, you could just try to destroy me like he could." The Figure replies "If you help me kill him I'll help you in your goal to kill the King of Soul Society." Aizen says "Are you sure we could kill him, what about his other servants?" The figure says "Don't worry about them I have a way to deal with them." Aizen replies "Well then allow me to introduce my self, I am Sosuke Aizen King of Hueco Mundo." The figure says "And I am Xalages soon to be ruler of time and space."

**Karakura Town Urahara's Shop**

Urahara is setting in his shop talking to Tessai and Yoruichi when Ururu walks into the room and says "Mr. Urahara there are some people here to talk to you." Urahara says "I'm not expecting anyone so tell them I'm busy right now." Ururu says "Ok." she then walks out of the room. Urahara says "As I was saying do you two think I need a new hat, I mean I like this one but it gets old seeing it over and over every day." Tessai replies "Sir that would be up to you if you think you need a new hat." Yoruichi says "Don't you think that we have more pressing matters to worry about like these this so called Master?"

Ururu walks back in and says "Mr. Urahara the people I told you about earlier won't leave until you talk to them." Urahara replies "Fine I'll go talk to them so that we can get back to our important discussion about my new hat." Urahara stands up and walks out of the room following Ururu to the front of the store. When he gets there he sees three figures, two females and one male, standing there. The male figure and one female wearing a cloak and one wearing a black dress that went down to her knees and the dress showing off a bit cleavage. Urahara says "Well hello there miss, what can a humble shop owner do for a beautiful young women like yourself?" Amy replies "Well my lord wants use to escort you to him, he wants to meet you." Urahara says "Well who is your lord." Amy says "The Master."

Urahara gets a serious look in his face and says "So you work for him." Amy replies "Yes, now if you would please come with us." Urahara says "I'm sorry to inform but that is something I can't do." Amy says "If you don't come with use something bad might happen to you." Urahara says "Even so I can't go with you after what you have done." Amy replies "The Master wishes you to come with us, If you continue to resist we will have to force you." Urahara looks at Ururu and says "Go get Tessai and Yoruichi, after that I want you and Jinta to hide." Ururu says "Yes, Mr. Urahara." Ururu runs to get Yoruichi and Tessai.

Urahara says "If you fight me I'll be forced to kill you." Amy replies "Don't worry I won't get hurt." Urahara says "Why don't we take this to my underground area." Amy replies "If you want to." Urahara leads them to his training area. When they get there Urahara draws Benihime and says "Awaken, Benihime." Amy, Ghost, Morrgan and draw their weapons. Urahara says "Well then lets start." Amy replies "Don't you want to wait for your friends to get here." Urahara says "Doesn't matter to me." Ghost then says "Lets get this over with." Ghost then charges towards Urahara and swings Rebellion at him causing Urahara to bring Benihime up to block the attack. At this time Yoruichi and Tessai have arrived, seeing Urahara fighting and Amy and Morrgan standing there she says to them. "Why are you here?" Amy looks over at her and appears in front of her and kicks at Yoruichi who brings her arms up to block the kick. Morrgan then charges at Tessai and tries to cut him with her daggers, he blocks them with a kido shield.

Ghost blocks an attack by Urahara and counters by swinging his sword at Urahara's leg. Urahara jumps back and swings Benihime and says "Scream, Benihime." launching a wave of red energy at Ghost who dodges the attack and swings his sword causing lighting to shoot out of it at Urahara says "Scream, Benihime." creating a shield in front of him blocking the attack. Ghost then runs up to Urahara and tries to cut him in half but the attack is blocked by Urahara. Urahara kicks Ghost in the chest sending him back, he then jumps at Ghost and brings Benihime down but Ghost raises Rebellion to lock the attack. Ghost then appears behind Urahara and swings his sword causing Urahara to duck down with the Ghost only cutting Urahara's hat. Urahara thinks _"That was close." _He then brings his blade up blocking Ghost's attack.

Yoruichi dodges an attack by Amy and tries to kick her, but Amy blocks Yoruichi's kick with her hand. Amy then swings her rapier causing Yoruichi to jump leaving a cut in her leg. Yoruichi lands and thinks _"This is getting me no were I can't even scratch her, I guess I'll have to try harder." _Yoruichi then appears in front of Amy and tries to kick her in the head but Amy disappears. Amy reappears behind Yoruichi and swings her sword causing Yoruichi to jump back. Amy then says "Why don't you give up I was not ordered to kill you." Yoruichi replies " Your have killed others and I won't let you kill anyone else." Amy says "Fine the have it your way." Yoruichi then jumps in the air to dodge a geyser of water shooting up from the ground. Yoruichi then appears behind Amy and tries to kick her but is hit by another geyser from under her sending her flying into the air. She regains her balance and lands on the ground. She looks at Amy to see water floating around her. Yoruichi sighs and says "Why water." Amy says "What's a matter does the kitty not like water." Yoruichi is about to attack when water surrounds her in a dome full of water. She tries to break free but the pressure starts to make it hard keep her mouth closed, after a few seconds she blacks out and the water releases her.

Tessai's kido barrier is barely holding up against the continuous stream of fire from Morrgan's daggers. He then completes his incantation which causes a blast of kido to head at Morrgan who dodges it. Tessai then sends another kido at her causing her to dodge it she then charges at him. Before she gets there Tessai makes a barrier around Tessai he then starts an incantation. Morrgan then attacks the barrier leaving a gash in it which fixes it's self. She then waits to see what Tessai is doing, he finishes speaking and the barrier imploded I in a giant explosion, with the barrier barely holding. Tessai then says "I am sorry I had to do that." The smoke clears showing Morrgan standing there without a mark on her. Morrgan says "If you wanted to hurt me you shouldn't have used fire." Morrgan then appear in front of Tessai and stabs him with her daggers. Fire then shoots out through of the dagger and engulfs Tessai in seconds there's nothing left of him but a charred skeleton. Amy then walks up and says "You were not ordered to kill him." Morrgan replies "We weren't ordered not to kill him." Amy says "True."

Ghost swings his blade at Urahara who blocks his attack. They then jump apart from each other. Urahara is about to charge until he feels a pain in the back of his neck followed by darkness. Ghost watches as Urahara fall unconscious and Fox standing behind him. Ghost says "I didn't need any help." Fox replies "The Master says you were taking to long." She then holds her hand out forming a sphere around Urahara. Amy walks up and says "Fox why are you here?" Fox looks at her and says "You were taking to long." They then disappear.

**Unknown Location**

They appear and the Master walks up to them and says "What took you so long?" Morrgan says "It's Ghost's fault for toying with Urahara." the Master then walks over to Ghost and punches him in the face sending him into the wall. Ghost then says "That's a bunch a bull shit Amy wouldn't stop talking." the Master replies "Yet they were able to beat there opponents." The Master turns to Fox and says "Take Urahara to the dungeon until he wakes up then interrogate him." Fox replies "Yes my lord."

There's chapter 7. Well Ichigo had a family reunion, Xalages and Aizen teamed up, and Urahara is captured. So review and tell me what you think. Also in the next chapter a field trip for Ichigo and friends, and Toshiro's nightmare. And I would like to know if Hollow Ichigo should be separated from Ichigo so tell me in your review.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey"-Normal talking

"_Hey" -_Thinking

"**Hey"-**Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask/Demon Talking

"_**Hey" **_-Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask/Demon Thinking

Here's Chapter 8.

**Unknown Location 1 Month Later**

The Master is standing behind a scientist who is hunched over working on something. The scientist turns around and says "My lord, I have found out a way to turn the Soul Reapers against other." The Master replies "And how would that work." The scientist says "By studying the body of the Soul Reaper I have created a virus of sorts that would allow you to control Soul Reapers." The Master says "Excellent, when can I expect a sample of it?" The scientist replies "I have already taken the liberty of making a large dose for you." The Master says "Very good." The scientist walks over to a row of test tubes and grabs one that has a glowing red liquid in it. He then walks over to the Master and hands it to him.

The Master examines the liquid he then puts the tube in a pocket in his cloak. The Master says "You have done excellent work, but your usefulness has expired." The Master's tail flies at the scared scientist and impales him through his heart. The tail then retracts allowing the body to fall to the ground in a pool of blood. The Master then exit's the room, he then sees a maid walking by and stops her and says "I want you to clean out this room or you might end up like it's former owner." The Maid replies "Y…yes my lord." He then releases her and walks down the hall.

The Master stops at a wooden door, opens it and walks down the stairs. The hall at the bottom of the stairs is lined with cells on one side and various kinds of torcher devices on the other. The Master walks past the rows of cells and stops at one. He opens it and walks over to the occupant sitting on the bed. The Master says "How have you been Nanao, I'm sorry I haven't visited in weeks." Nanao glares at him. The Master says "What nothing to say, or has it finally sunk in that you can't escape." Nanao continues to glare at him. The Master then says "Now be a good girl and hold out your arm."

As the Master reaches out for her arm Nanao backs up pressing herself against the wall. The Master says "We can do this the hard way or the easy way." Nanao thinks for a minute before slowly holding out her arm. The Master grabs her arm, seeing her chance she lounges at him and holds a concealed knife at his throat. The Master says "Nanao if you don't stop I'll be forced to hurt you." Nanao replies "No, your not going to hurt anyone anymore, I'm going to kill you for what you did to me." The Master sighs and grabs Nanao by the throat causing her to drop the knife and slams her against the wall. She tries to struggle against his hand but he won't release her. He then pulls out a needle filled with the red liquid and injects it into her arm.

The Master releases her allowing her to fall to the floor. She looks at him and says "What did you inject into me." The Master replies "You'll see." Nanao feels a pain in her stomach and grabs it rolling on the floor in pain. After a few minutes she stops rolling around and lays there breathing deeply, she then stands up. The Master says "How do you feel?" Nanao bows and say "What do you wish me to do my lord?" The Master replies "Well at least it works." The Master walks out of room followed by Nanao. The Master leads her to an empty room and says "This will be your room, if you need something ask one of my lieutenants." Nanao walks into the room.

**Karakura High**

Ichigo and friends are sitting in class listening (By this time Rukia has returned to normal) to Mr. Spencer. Before the bell rings he says "Now class before you leave I'm going to inform that we are taking a field trip to the beach to study ocean life." The class then erupts in joy. The bell rings making all the students rush home to get ready for the beach. Rangiku walks over to Toshiro and says "Captain will you help me pick out a bikini?" Toshiro replies "Rangiku we have more important thin…" He is interrupted by Rangiku grabbing him and says "Thanks Captain you're the best." She then pulls Toshiro toward the store. The group then splits up heading home to get ready for the next day.

**Karakura Beach**

The students are scattered across the beach some sun bathing, playing volleyball, surfing, swimming and some eating at the local restaurants. Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Ikkaku, and Jake are failing at surfboarding, Toshiro's sitting at a stand eating Ice Cream, and Rukia, Orihime, Mira, Rangiku and Tatsuki are sunbathing. Mr. Spencer walks up to the girls and says "Your supposed to be studying sea life not sun bathing." Rangiku replies "But were studying how sun light effects the human body." Mr. Spencer says "Of course you are." He then walks away. Orihime says to Rangiku "He is right we might get in trouble if we don't do our work." Rangiku replies "Relax Orihime it's no big deal."

Toshiro is setting there when he here's someone says his name to his right he looks over and sees someone standing a good distance away looking at him. He thinks _"Is that Momo, no she's died." _Toshiro sees the figure motioning for him to follow her as she starts walking away. He gets up and follows her down the street into an alley. She stops half way down the alley and turns to see Toshiro in his Zanpakuto drawn he says "Who are you, and why do you look like Momo?" Momo replies "Shiro I'm hurt it's me Momo didn't you miss me?" Toshiro says "Your not Momo she was killed." Momo replies "But Shiro I'm back to visit you." Toshiro says "Enough of this who are you really." Momo says "Fine don't believe me, I was going to take it easy on you but now I'm going to enjoy hurting you." Momo draws Tobiume and appears in front of Toshiro and tries to slash him but he blocks it and kicks Momo in the chest but she grabs his leg and throws him upward. She the appears behind him and kicks him sending him crashing into a building.

They feel a increase in Spiritual Pressure and are about to check it out when a wall of ice appears in front of them. They turn to see Fox floating above the water see says "You are not to help your friend, he has his own opponent, now just sit down and you will not receive any pain." Ichigo says "You think were just gonna let you attack us and not defend ourselves." Ichigo the charges at Fox but something breaks out of the water. Ichigo and the other stare at the giant serpent that just came out of the water. Fox looks down at them and says "Now then sit down until your friend is finished." Rangiku says to Ichigo "I'm gonna go help the captain." She then rushes away towards were Toshiro is fighting Momo.

Ichigo then jumps at the snake and swings Zangetsu at it and says "Getsuga Tensho" The attack flies toward the snake and hits it. The smoke clears showing the snake unharmed, it then swings it's tail at Ichigo who brings Zangetsu up to block but still sends him crashing into the sand. Ikkaku and Yumichika jump up towards Fox but are knocked away by the snake. Uryu launches some arrows at it causing the snake to swing it's tail at him, he barley dodges the attack. Fox looks down at the Soul Reapers and hears someone say "First Dance, White Moon!" She jumps away from the snake as it is frozen in a pillar of ice.

Fox looks at the pillar as it shatters killing the snake. She appears in front of Rukia and cuts her across the stomach then dodges a attack from Ichigo. She then kicks him in the face and turns around and grabs Ikkaku's Zanpakuto then stabs him in the stomach. She then jumps up in the air and says "Give up you can't beat me." Ichigo replies "Well we'll just keep trying until we do." Fox then snaps her fingers and three more giant snake burst out of the water. Ichigo looks at the snakes and says "Damn it."

Momo blocks an attack by Toshiro and then tries to kick him in the gut but he jumps back. Toshiro says "For the last time who are you?" Momo replies "I'm Momo." Before Toshiro attacks Rangiku appears next to him and says "Captain is that Momo?" Momo then appears in front of Rangiku and punches her in the face, then blocks an attack by Toshiro. Momo grabs Toshiro by the collar and throws him into Rangiku. Toshiro and Rangiku untangle themselves and attack Momo who appears behind Toshiro and brings her Zanpakuto down giving him a gash across his back and sending him falling to the ground. Rangiku then charges Momo who catches her Zanpakuto and pulls it out of her hand and points Tobiume at her neck. Momo says "You're the one who turned Shiro against me, and I'll make you suffer for doing that." Momo then punches Rangiku in the stomach knocking the wind out of her then elbows her in the back of the head sending her to the ground. Momo then appears standing next to Rangiku and holds her hand out forming a black sphere around Rangiku and says "I'll make you feel pain you never even imagined." The then disappear.

Ichigo dodged a strike from one of the snakes tail and charges at it's head. The snake then tries to eat Ichigo who dodges to the side and swings Zangetsu at it and says "Getsuga Tensho!" The attack hit's the snake in the head. Ichigo then gets hit as the snake swings it's tail at him causing him to crash into the sand. Fox looks on as the Soul Reapers fight the giant snakes and senses that Momo has left. Fox then appears standing over Ichigo and points Kitsune at his neck and says "Any last words Soul Reaper?" Fox then senses something coming at her turns around and swings Kitsune cutting a little fairy in black in half. Fox looks at Orihime who looks shocked that her attack failed, Fox then appears in front of Orihime and kicks her in the gut sending her skipping across the sand. Fox then dodges an attack by Ichigo with his Hollow Mask on, she then blocks Zangetsu with Kitsune and kicks Ichigo in the stomach and punches him in the face shattering his mask and sends him flying. Fox then jumps back towards the snakes as they disappear.

**Unknown Location**

Momo appears followed by the sphere holding Rangiku and Fox (The snakes were teleported to a different area). Momo walks up to the Master and says "I have done what you ask my lord." The Master looks at the sphere and says "Why did you bring someone when I haven't ordered you to capture anyone?" Momo replies "I thought that she could be useful in infiltrating Soul Society…a…and Ghost said to." Ghost says "Wait what did you say?" The Master then appears in front of him and says "Do you know what this means right?" Ghost replies "Wall." The Master nods his head and punches him into the wall, and says "Don't order my minions." Ghost says "Ooooowwwww my back." Morrgan then walks up to Momo pats her on the back and says "Nice job."

The Master sighs and says "Momo take the prisoner to the dungeon until further notice." Momo replies "As you wish." Momo walks out of the room with the sphere holding Rangiku. The Master then looks at the others and says You have your missions stop standing around and get to them." some of them walkout of the room while others disappear. The Master then walks out of the room.

In a different part of the castle Xalages is walking down corridors that branch in many different directions and is getting closer to what he is looking for. _"How many corridors does this place have?" _He continues walking until he stops at a wall covered by a tapestry showing a burning village. He then moves then tapestry aside and looks at the tunnel leading further down into the castle. He climbs through it and slowly descends the stairs until he finds wooden door with chains and locks covering it. He pulls out his scythe and swings it cutting the chains allowing them to fall to the floor. He opens the door and walks into the room illuminated by torches spread out on the walls.

In the center of the room he sees a small yellowish orange glowing orb (about the size of a baseball) floating in a cage suspended in the air by chains connecting to different parts of the room. He walks up to the cage and says "I know you can hear me in there so come out I have a proposition for you." The orb glows brighter and a deep voice comes out of the orb and says **"Who dares disturb the slumber of Armageddon the demon of destruction?" **Xalages replies "You don't look like a demon you look like a ball of light." Armageddon yells **"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, I'LL KILL YOU!" **Xalages replies "No you won't if you want to get out of this cage and destroy the Master." Armageddon says **"And what makes you think I won't just kill you the second you release me?" **Xalages replies "Because I have a plan that will allow me to kill him and take his power as my own."

Armageddon says **"How do you plan to do something I couldn't do?" **Xalages says "I know that if you give me your power combined with my own I can kill him and allow you to be my second in command which would allow you to return to you realm and take over as the king of demons." Armageddonthinks about it for a minute and says **"Fine then let me out and I'll give you my power until you kill the Master." **Xalages then pulls out his scythe and cuts the chains around the cage. Without the magic chains holding the cage the orb burst out and floats there then flies toward Xalages and enters his chest. Xalages drops to the ground in pain as Armageddon's energy surrounds him, he then pulls the energy back and heads for the door thinking that his plans are almost ready to put into action.

**Hueco Mundo**

Xalages walks into Aizen's throne room and sees the remaining Espada turn to look at him. Aizen then says "Xalages I trust you have got what you needed to kill the Master?" Xalages replies "Of course now all we need is for you to get some more Hollows and a plan to attack him." Aizen replies "I have some of are Arrancar looking for more recruits as we speak don't worry when we have enough I'll tell you." Xalages then says I'll come back in a few days to see if your ready then." Xalages then disappears.

**Soul Society**

The Captains are sitting around discussing the recent attacks by the Master. Ukitake says "Has anyone any new information about what the Master could be after or a way for use to stop him." No one replies causing him to sigh. Byakuya says "And what of the news about Captain Hitsugaya fighting Lieutenant Hinamori." Captain Zaraki says "Who cares about that let me go and fight this Master I want to see if he is really as strong as people says." Yamamoto replies "You will stay here until you are ordered other wise." Yamamoto then addresses all the captains and says "If any of you find out anything about the Master or his followers I want you to report it to me immediately." The captains respond with a "Yes." The then all leave the room.

**Unknown Location**

Morrgan is walking down the hall talking with Fox when Ghost walks out of a room and says "Man Morrgan did you put on some weight?" Morrgan then grabs his collar and says "What did you says midget!" Ghost grins and says "You heard me fatty." Morrgan then pulls out her dagger and is about to stab Ghost when Amy appears next to them and freezes them solid she then turns to Fox and says "What are they fighting about now?" Fox replies "Just the normal stuff." Amy then says "I wish the Master would rewrite their minds to behave." Fox says "What is there to rewrite."

The Master walks out of his room and sees Morrgan and Ghost frozen and says "Have them thawed they have a mission to finish." Amy replies "As you wish my lord." She then raises her hand and a jet of fire shoots at the ice melting it freeing them. Morrgan says to Amy "Would you stop doing that?" Amy replies "If you both would stop fighting and behave, yes." Ghost says "Aw, you bitch." He then is punched into a wall by the Master who says "Don't ever say that to my wife again do you understand." Ghost makes a groining noise from out of the wall. The Master then walks up Morrgan and says "When he gets up I want you both to finish the mission you were assigned." Morrgan replies "Yes, my lord." The Master then walks back into his room followed by Amy. Fox looks at Morrgan and says "Why do you and Ghost fight like that all the time?" Morrgan replies "It is a way to keep both of us from being bored to death." Ghost says "She's got a point there." Morrgan then says "Ghost get off your ass we have work to do."

There's Chapter 8 We'll Ichigo went to the beach, Momo's not dead, a Soul Reaper controlling virus, Xalages found Armageddon, and Rangiku got captured. Next Chapter The Master vs. Xalages, and some other things.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey"-Normal talking

_"Hey"_ -Thinking

**"Hey"**-Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask/Demon Talking

_**"Hey"**_-Spirit/Hollow/Vizard Mask/Demon Thinking

Here's Chapter 9 of Rising Darkness

**Unknown Location A Week Later**

The Master is sitting in his thrown when Morrgan walks in and says "My lord I have a bad feeling about Xalagas he has been acting weird lately." The Master replies "You worry to much he is just being himself." Morrgan says "But my lord he..." "Silence, he is permitted to do what he wants. Now then if that is all leave." Morrgan bows and says "As you wish my lord." Morrgan walks down the hall thinking _"Well if the Master won't do something I will" _She walks down the hall looking for Xalagas. She stops at his room and opens the door. "Xalagas, are you here?" Hearing no response she steps inside. She walks over to his closet and opens it. Seeing nothing unusual she closes it and walks over to his desk and starts opening his drawer. When she reaches the third drawer she finds a letter to Aizen. She opens it the letter and reads it. She puts it in her cloak and turns to leave to show the Master.

She stops and sees Xalagas standing in front of the door. Xalagas says "Morrgan what are you doing in my room?" Morrgan says "I was looking for you." Xalagas replies "Well here I am what do you want?" Morrgan says "I was wondering if you seen Ghost I owe him a beating." Xalagas replies "No I haven't seen him today." Morrgan says "Well then I'm going to go find him." She walks toward the door. Xalagas says "Oh before you leave give me the letter back." Morrgan stops . Xalagas says "Did you think I didn't notice you take the letter. I'm not stupid, now give me it now or I'll take it by force." Morrgan reaches for her daggers. Xalagas says "If you think you can take me try it." Morrgan draws her daggers, turns and gets in her fighting stance.

Xalagas summons his scythe and says "You may be higher ranked but I'm have a few tricks up my sleeve." Xalagas then lunges and Morrgan and swings his scythe at her. She ducks and stabs one of her daggers at his chest causing him to jump back. Xalagas then swings his scythe at Morrgan who dodges to the side making the scythe hit the ground. She steps on the handle causing Xalagas to drop it. She then swings her dagger at him releasing a wave of fire towards him. Xalagas jumps over it and tries to grab his weapon but Morrgan kicks him in the chest sending him towards the wall. Morrgan says "Looks like you lost now I'm going to kill you." Xalagas starts laughing at this and says "You think you've won this easily? I'm only just getting started!" Xalagas raises his arm and chains with jagged hooks on the end shoot out at Morrgan who jumps back. The chains wrap around Xalagas's scythe and pulls it back to him. Xalagas grabs it and swings it vertically at Morrgan releasing a wave of air at her. She jumps over it but a chain wraps around both her ankles. Xalagas then swings his arm back causing the chain to slam Morrgan into the wall making a small crater in it.

Morrgan swings a dagger at the chain to cut it but gets stopped by chains wrapping around both her arms and a hooks piercing her hands causing her drop her daggers and grit her teeth to stop from screaming in pain. Xalagas walks up and says "See sis I wasn't joking about tricks up my sleeve. Now then I think it's time for you to die." Xalagas brings his scythe up to kill her. He jumps back at the last second to dodge a wave of black fire that goes through the chains forcing him to cut them before the fire spreads. Xalagas looks toward the door to see the Master and Amy standing there. The Master says "Amy take Morrgan to the infirmary I'll deal with Xalagas." Amy responds "Yes my lord." Amy appears next to Morrgan, grabs her and teleports away. Xalagas says "I'm glad you showed up now I don't have to find you later." The Master says "You really think you and Armageddon can kill me." Xalagas looks shocked the Master knows he has Armageddon. The Master sees this and says "You really thought you could take a demon from I had imprisoned without me noticing." Xalagas replies "It doesn't matter, I'll kill you and take your power!" Xalagas then starts releasing Armageddon's energy.

The Master watches as Xalagas grows to ten feet tall ripping his cloak showing that his skin has scales like a snake, four chains rip from his back moving with a mind of their own, his hands and feet grow razor sharp claws, he grows two horns on his head pointing back words. He grabs his scythe in one hand and summons a giant sword in the other and says **"Now I will kill you!" **he charges at the Master who draws his sword and blocks the giant sword with his. The force of the impact causes the floor under them to crack. Xalagas swings his scythe at the Master who jumps back dodging it. Xalagas continues attacking swing both weapons at the Master who dodges or blocks each one. Xalagas then jumps back and sends his chains at the Master while he charges and ball of energy. The Master dodges them until they wrap around his torso holding him in place. Xalagas then releases the ball of energy at the Master. The blast hits causing a massive explosion making smoke cover the room. Xalagas retracts the chains and says **"Is this all the Master can do,HA,this is to easy. And don't worry about Amy I'll take good care of her myself."** The next thing Xalagas knows he is forced to his knees by a large amount of power.

He looks up seeing the Master standing there unharmed. The Master says "I'll KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!" The Master then appears in front of Xalagas and kicks him smashing through the wall behind him and into wide open room. The Master summons his sword and appears next to Xalagas and cuts both his arms off. He then grabs him by the throat and throws him into the ceiling. As Xalagas falls back to the ground the Master summons a spear and stabs Xalagas in the abdomen and slams him into the ground with the spear holding him to the floor. The Master then raises his hand allowing a jet of black fire to hit Xalagas's legs slowly burning his skin and bones to ash making it's way up his legs and stops at his waist. The Master then walks toward the hole in the wall as he reaches it he snaps his fingers and spikes come out of the ceiling above Xalagas. The ceiling slowly starts descending towards Xalagas. The Master walks away grinning hearing Xalagas's screams of pain. The Master then stops and turns toward the ceiling crushing Xalagas's remains and raises his hand and launches a ball of energy at in the room when the ball gets in the middle of the room it expands destroying the room and everything left of Xalagas.

The Master walks down the halls toward the infirmary. When he reaches it he walks in and Amy walks up to him and says "I take it you killed Xalagas?" The Master replies "Of course he is hurt one of my lieutenants and more importantly threatened you. Now then how long will it be before Morrgan is back to full health?" Amy replies "She will be completely healed in a couple of days." The Master says "Good, now then if you need me I have some things to take care of." The Master walks out of the room leaving Amy to watch over Morrgan. After the Master exits the room he teleports away.

The Master appears in a room with a bed in the middle with a teddy bear sitting on it. He walks up to the bed and watches the bear's eyes glow red. He then turns around and looks at the little girl behind him who says "Do you want to play?" The Master replies "No but I have some people in mind you can play with." The girl then grabs the teddy bear on the bed and says "Did you hear that teddy we get to play." The Master then opens a portal for the girl who walk threw.

**Hueco Mundo**

Aizen is sitting in his throne thinking _"Were is Xalagas he said that he would be here to finalize the plan for killing the Master." _Zommari bursts in and says "Lord Aizen we have a problem." Aizen replies "What kind of problem?" Zommari says "Come with me it would be better if you saw this." Aizen gets up and follows Zommari down some corridors until they reach Nnoitra's room. Zommari opens the door showing the room covered in blood with pieces of Nnoitra everywhere. Aizen says "What happened?" Zommari replies "I don't know I was walking by when I heard Nnoitra scream and when I opened the door I found the room like this." Aizen then says "Gather the others."

Minutes later the Espada are sitting in the main room wondering why they are here. Aizen says "The reason for this meeting is that Nnorita has been killed." Szayel says "How did this happen." Aizen then says "I don't know and have called this meeting to figure out who killed him." Baraggan is about to say something when the door opens causing all the Espada and Aizen to look towards the door and see a little eight year old girl standing there holding a teddy bear at her side. The girl then says "Oh look Teddy more people to play with." Aizen says "How did you get in here?" The girl replies "Do you want to play?" Aizen then says "Leave before you get hurt." Aizen then gets wide eyed as Gin steps beside the girl and says "But she just want to play Aizen." Aizen says "Gin but your dead." Gin points to his scar were he got cut in half and says "This is only a flesh wound. Besides when she asked if we wanted to play with her how could we refuse." Aizen says "We?"

Aizen face goes pale as he sees Tosen, Ulquiorra, Yammy, and Luppi walk up behind the girl. The girl then says "I'm bored let play." Gin and the formally dead Espada draw their swords and get ready to kill Aizen and the remaining Espada. The little girl then point toward Aizen and the Espada and says **"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" **Balls of lightning start appearing around the room and when they clear large decaying dogs charge at Aizen and the Espada. Aizen stabs a dog that jumped at him and turned to block an attack by Gin and pushes him back. Aizen the appears behind Gin and stabs him in the heart. Aizen the pulls is sword out and steps back. Gin then spins around cutting Aizen across the chest causing him to jump back. Aizen looks at the hole in Gins chest and wonders how he lived through that. Gin says "You'll have to do better the that to kill me Aizen."

Gin then puts his sword away and steps back. Aizen then turns around and sees the rest of the Espada dead except the ones with Gin. The girl then walks toward Aizen and says "Look teddy just one left." Aizen says "I'll kill you for this." Aizen then swings his sword at the little girl who catches it in the hand not holding the bear. She grins at Aizen and says "Fluffy kill him." The largest of the dogs lunges at Aizen and tackles him to the ground. The dog bites down on his throat and rips it out spraying blood all over the floor. The girl watches as Aizen slowly bleeds out she then hugs the dog around the neck and says "Good Fluffy." The girl then says "I think play time is over lets go." The group then disappears in a huge ball of lightning.

**Karakura Town Ichigo's House**

Ichigo and his friends are still recuperating after their last defeat and are discoursing options to take in the future battles with the master. Rukia says "I think we need a new strategy." Ichigo replies "No, are normal strategy of attacking head on has worked so well considering all the loses we've had." Toshiro says "This is not a time to be sarcastic Ichigo." Ichigo is about to reply when the someone smashes through the roof and lands standing on Ichigo and making the others jump back in shock. "Where's Kurosaki I want to fight." says Kenpachi with his sword drawn and Yachiru on his shoulder. Yachiru says "Yay Kenny show Ichi who's boss!" Kenpachi then looks around and says "Where are you hiding Kurosaki?" Orihime says "Your standing on him." Kenpachi looks down and sees Ichigo twitching in pain. Kenpachi then steps off him and pulls him up and says "Hurry up lets fight." Toshiro asks "Kenpachi why are you here?" Kenpachi replies "Yamamoto sent me to make sure none of you get killed." The group is interrupted by a large explosion outside. They swallow their mod souls and head off towards the noise.

When they arrive they see a large snake with Fox standing on top of it. Fox turns toward them as Toshiro appears next to her and brings his sword down to kill her but she brings up her blade to stop the attack. She then pushes him back and says "I didn't come here to fight. I came here to give you this." Fox motions to a dark sphere behind her that opens revealing Aizen's body. Fox says "This is to show you some of our power." She then grabs the body and throws it at Toshiro who grabs it. Fox and the snake then disappear. Ichigo says "What are we supposed to do with Aizen's body?" Toshiro replies "I'll take this to Soul Society to have Unohana examine it."

**Soul Society**

Toshiro watches as Unohana walks out of a room and walks up to him. Unohana says "Yes the body is defiantly Aizen." Toshiro replies "Well that is one less problem to deal with since Aizen is dead." Unohana says "You might want to tell Head Captain Yamamoto that Aizen is dead." Toshiro then walks out of the room. Unohana walks back in the room with Aizen to dispose of the body. She walks up to the table is about to perform a Kido to burn the body when she fells someone watching her. She looks around the room until she spots a teddy bear sitting on a table staring back out her. She walks up to it and says "Hm, I wonder if this is Captain Hitsugaya's?"

The next thing she knows a hand is wrapped over her mouth and a sword is stabbed into her back through her heart and covering the bear in blood. She hears a voice says "You've lost your touch Captain Unohana." When she stops moving Aizen removes his sword from her chest and watches her body fall to the ground. He sheaths his sword and looks at the bloody bear and walks out the door.

**Karakura High Roof**

Ichigo and his friends are discussing the incident with Aizen and what to think about it.They are to busy to notice Jake is leaning against the fence watching them. Mira walks up to Jake and whispers "He's on his way were done here." Jake replies "Finally this place was boring. I want to do something before he gets here thou." Mira asks "What's that?" Jake replies "Just watch." as he starts walking over to Ichigo's group. As he approaches Toshiro looks at him and says "Go away Jake were busy." Jake replies "I just need to talk to Orihime for a second." Orihime asks "What can I do for you Jake?" He looks at her then before she can react he backhands her across the cheek knocking her down and busting her lip. Ichigo stands up and grabs him by the collar as Rukia helps Orihime Ichigo then says "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Jake replies "I've always wanted to do that ever since I first met her." Ichigo brings his fist back to punch him but is stopped by Mira who grabs his fist and kicks him in the stomach making him drop Jake and sending him back a few feet into the fence.

Mira and Jake step back as Ichigo stands up and is about to fight them when he hears someone says "Mr. Kurosaki what have I told you about harming other students?" Ichigo looks at Mr. Spencer and replies "Me he hit Orihime." Mr. Spencer looks at him and says "I know I saw the whole thing. I have one question for you Mr. Kurosaki?" Ichigo asks "What's that?" Mr. Spencer replies "Why do you defend these weak humans when they are so fragile and easy to kill." Ichigo watches as dark energy surround Mr. Spencer, Mira, and Jake. When the energy clears the Master is standing there with Morrgan and Ghost on either side of him. Ichigo says "You why are you here?" The Master replies "Isn't it obvious we have been spying on you and your little group." The Master, Morrgan, and Ghost disappear with the Master reappearing above the school and he launches a ball of energy at the school. Before it hits they flash step away with Ichigo carrying Orihime, Rukia grabbing Uryu, and Ikkaku grabbing chad. When the blast hits the explosion it creates covers a mile around the school destroying the area and killing hundreds.

Ichigo and the others stop and look back at the remains of the school while Orihime cries do to the death of her friends. Ichigo hugs her and says "It's alright Orihime they won't get away with this you can count on it." Toshiro says "We should head to Soul Society and report to them about what just happened."

**Soul Society**

After explaining all that happened at the school to Yamamoto and the other captains. Toshiro asks "What should we do now Head Caption?" Yamamoto thinks for a minute and says "We must prepare a defense incase the Master attacks use next." He looks toward the other captains and says "Captains I want this place locked down until this threat with the Master is over." All the captains reply with a "Yes Head Captain." Yamamoto says"Captain Kuchiki I want you to look for Captain Unohana. As for the rest of you dismissed!" The other captains leave to prepare a defense incase of an attack. Ichigo says "What do you want use to do?" Yamamoto says "Go asks the captains if they need any assistance in setting up a defense."

After searching Soul Society with no luck Byakuya heads back to Yamamoto. When he arrives he says "Head Captain I've looked everywhere but I have not been able to find Captain Unohana." Yamamoto replies "This is very troubling. Captain I want you to help in the defense." Byakuya says "Yes sir." and flash steps away. Byakuya appears next to Captain's Ukitake and Shunsui and says "How are the defenses coming along?" Ukitake replies "They are going slow but we should be finished in two hours." Shunsui says "We better hurry I have a bad feeling that two hours is to long." Ukitake says "Lets get done as much as we can if your feelings are right." They then flash step in different directions to speed things up.

Yamamoto walks out onto Hogyoku Hill and looks out over Soul Society _"I wonder if we are ready for this battle? If he can defeat Aizen were we could not then the other Captains would stand little chance. I guess I'll end this battle once and for all."_

**Outside Soul Society a Few Miles Away**

A portal opens in the middle of the field and the Master steps out followed by Amy, Morrgan, Ghost, Fox, and Samantha(the girl with the teddy bear). The Master looks toward the gates of Soul Society and says "Soon Soul Society will burn." Samantha says jumps up and down and says "Yay more people to play with!" Ghost looks at her and says "Why is she here again?" The Master replies "She want's to play and who am I to say no." Ghost replies "That's it because she wants to play." He looks at Samantha and says "Go play dolls somewhere else." Samantha looks at Ghost while the teddy bears eyes glow red and says "How about you and me play hide and seek, you hide and I'll **Seek.**" Ghost hides behind Morrgan and says "No thanks you can stay!" Samantha then continues jumping up and down. Morrgan then says "Ghost stop hiding behind me." Ghost replies "Make me." Morrgan then roundhouse kicks Ghost into the nearest building.

The Master says "Enough save your energy for the battle." Morrgan replies "Yes my lord." Ghost climbs out of the wall and says "Fine, but do I get to kill some Soul Reapers?" The Master replies "Yes." Ghost says " Finally I get to go all out."

There's chapter 9. So R&R and tell me what you think. Next time the battle for Soul Society.


End file.
